


Drabbles From Across The Multiverse

by dragonwrangler



Series: A Touch of Smith and Jones [10]
Category: Marvel 616, Men in Black (Movies), Torchwood, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles set in my 'Touch of Smith and Jones' ficverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of drabbles based on prompts from fiction_drabbles on Dreamwidth. The first line of #3 (Captain Jack Harkness's POV) is from not_hathor's story 'Path of Rightousness: Still Waters' on fanfiction.net. I'm borrowing some of Ryou Bakura's backstory from there. :) (Thanks!)

**1\. Symbol**  
  
At the basic level it’s simply a weapon, nothing more. But to some, the Spear was so much more than that.  
  
Hefting the thing, Max Fury automatically checks the balance and finds it perfect. Running his fingers over the textured shaft, he tries to figure out what material the Spear is made out of but quickly gives up. It’s been used in battle against both human and alien foes and still looks as new as the day Imhotep forged it almost five thousand years ago.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Max looks over at the head of the Shadow Council and nods. “It’ll do.”  
  
  
 **2\. Yesterday**  
  
Nick knew what it was he was looking at: A Life Model Decoy. Physically, the person in the photo his son Mikel had sent him was Nick Fury. It had even thought it _was him_ for awhile because of an alien device used on it. But now?  
  
He never understood why Jacob had used the device, giving the LMD his memories, or why Jacob had kept the thing with him until he had blown his brains out with the LMD’s gun. Maybe if he went back into the past…  
  
No. There were some things you didn’t want to mess with.  
  
  
 **3\. Fall**  
  
'Jamie-kun… Let it go.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, I reluctantly and physically back off at Taddeo’s words. The temptation to verbally let loose on Gwyn’s mother burns through me like acid but Gwyn’s husband is right—this is neither the time nor the place for this.  
  
Holding the umbrella over Taddeo and Ryou as they step up to the holes in the ground that now hold Gwyn and Amané’s coffins, I don’t hold back the tears that start falling at the words of Ryou’s prayer—and not all of them are tears of sorrow—as I say my own goodbyes.  
  
  
 **4\. Drink**  
  
There was nothing magical about how Ianto made the coffee at the Hub, though no one else ever managed to get the results he did even using the exact same coffee and machine. But no one ever asked and Ianto never told a soul.  
  
At the end of his first day back after Lisa’s death, he scrubbed the coffee machine clean—the simple trick that made it possible for him to get that perfect cup of coffee every time—and tried not to think about how it reminded him of scrubbing his lover’s blood off the floor of the Hub.

  
**5\. Blue**  
  
The LMD stared down at the links of the chain stretched between the handcuffs circling his wrists as he listened to the man he had been designed to imitate walk out of the cell. The LMD had always known he was not the real Nick Fury—the blue eyes staring back at him in the mirror every morning told him that—but something in his programing had kept him from accepting that one fact.  
  
He pulled the chain tight a moment, then let his arms drop into his lap. He knew the truth now, not that it mattered any more.  
  
 **6\. Spirit**  
  
Ryou watched a prism of color wash over the metallic surface of the card in his hand; an ultra rare foil version of ‘Change of Heart’, the duel card he identified with the most. The blue end of the spectrum covered the dark side of angel/demon figure depicted on the face of it. Ryou sighed. He had spent years sharing his body with a spirit that had seemed to be a demon, but who had simply been used as a pawn in an age old game. Now it was he who was the pawn in a whole new game.  
  
 **7\. Waiting**  
  
Mikel had spent the day wandering through the old section of the former capital of Carpasia. It was a risky thing to do; even with his hair died black, a scruffy beard and the traditional getup of an American hitchhiking through Europe—blue jeans, obnoxious tee-shirt, hiking boots and beat up backpack—it was possible he’d be recognized. He had once been president of Carpasia; and though he had only lasted a year at the job, and Carpasia itself no longer existed, he was still seen as a symbol of hope to some— and to others, a clear and present danger.  
  
 **8\. Wish**  
  
Gwen stepped into the hospital room, but seeing the Colonel sitting by Mikel’s bed scribbling something into a tablet pc, quickly tried to back out before she was noticed. She failed.  
  
“Well, come on in,” Mikel’s father snapped. Gwen bit her lip and cautiously walked over to the bed. She looked down at the pale figure lying there and nervously pulled the blanket up to Mikel’s chin.  
  
“Will he be all right?” she asked softly.  
  
Nick Fury looked down at his son and nodded. “Doc said he’ll be fine.” But Gwen could hear the worry in the older man’s voice.


	2. MIB/Torchwood Drabble and a half

“You’re a little out of your jurisdiction, K.”  
  
“Well, you know how it is, some races have no respect for the rules.”  
  
J trailed behind the two men, wondering what could possibly impress K so much about this Torchwood place. Not that K looked impressed, but there was an odd gleam in his eye that made J think he was impress. Or he had gas. Hard to tell with K.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs set in the back of a run down tourist shop, J was surprised by the sight of a circular door that suddenly rolled out of their way. J took two steps forward, glanced up, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
He opened his mouth. “Is that a…”  
  
“Pterodactyl,” someone called out in a distracted tone of voice.  
  
J blinked and looked at K.  
  
“Never judge a book by its cover,” K said calmly.


End file.
